You're my friend
by Tryitandbuyit
Summary: Two friends try their hand at sex, a situation like this usually ends up in shambles, can Liv and Fitz beat the odds? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Scandal! This is an AU and most Characters belong to Shonda Rhimes. No infringement intened.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Fitz asked before they took the final step. They had all but dropped their pants and Fitz reiterating his concern was enough to make Olivia fall to her knees for him. She replied with a small umm hmm while they kissed but Fitz needed her to actually speak the words so he stopped. Olivia's brown eyes looked at him with fear that he wasn't sure if he wanted to do what they had started. And even if he didn't they had took it to far to turn back now. All her fears were put at bay though when he took each side of her face in his hands and asked again, "Are you sure Olivia? I don't want to ruin your relationship or my friendship with Justin." Olivia couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Your not going to ruin anything, it's just sex. The only thing your ruining is my mood", Olivia replied probably quicker than she should've.

Fitz took her comment with a grain a of salt considering he's been wanting to make her his for years, but he was a man and decided he'd settle for just sex. Within a nanosecond, he was kissing on her. He started with gentle kisses on her cheeks and then went to her earlobe. He lightly flickered his tongue on her neck then bit down on it without warning. Olivia was coming apart from the kisses alone and she couldn't imagine having him inside her. Yet again he stopped. This time to tell her to remove her clothes. She did as she was told and then told him to take off his. Fitz smirked at her and obeyed. They looked at each other naked and admired what they saw. Fitz was planning out the ways he would take her so he could have her crawling back for more. Olivia was thinking of how good it felt to be admired by someone for so long and finally giving in. She admittedly wanted Fitz for some time now, but she was always in a relationship and Fitz never really forced her hand; so she settled. But today all of that changed, her boyfriend left the two of them alone and it led to this.

Fitz all but jumped her bones the second he left the room. And now was the time to do the deed. Fitz gestured for Olivia to come sit on him and she did. He told her he wanted her to ride him so he could see what she was working with. Olivia took it as a challenge and brung her best. She sat reverse cowgirl and slowly took him in. They both groaned at the friction and Fitz grabbed at her waist. Olivia started slow, grinding in a circular motion taking him further and further in her. Fitz started stroking up with every movement she made down, he wanted to be all the way in and she was teasing. He figured he would take control and guide her so he couldn't be played with but Olivia had another thing in mind. She grabbed his hands and stopped moving. Looking over her shoulder, she said "Can I show you what I can do?", all Fitz could do was nod in agreement. A small smile plastered on her face and she went back to her mission. This time a little faster, she was still moving in a circular motion but this time she added a spin. She started bouncing up and down and Fitz felt like he was going to come at any minute. He slapped her ass and then grabbed it letting her know what she was doing was a great job. Between her wet pussy inhaling his dick and her sweet moans he didn't know how he would last. Sitting on the edge of his bed she asked him to stand up while they were still connected. She advised him to not move and started throwing it back on his dick. Fitz grunted in approval and placed his hands on her breast hugging her. He whispered in her ear, "Slow it down for me" and she did. She began slow grinding him and out of nowhere he picked up her slack. He started pounding her with long, rough strokes from behind. He asked her if she was close and she replied with an umm hmm. He told her he wanted to finish together so pace herself and she did. He asked to switch positions one more time and Olivia agreed with one condition, she didn't want him to pull out. He stayed as close to her as possible and laid her on the bed on her back. While still inside her he grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders. He stroked deep and played with her nipples. "You're so deep Fitz, oh my god", Olivia said. "I know baby, your so tight and wet I'm going to cum" Fitz replied. "Ahh me too, its...happening", she told him in between pants. Within a moment of her moaning he was oozing inside of her. He kept stroking til his member went limp, then collapsed on top of Olivia out of breath.

He quickly regained it, and started kissing on her stomach. "Fitz I dont think I can handle another round right now, I'll be too sore to leave", she warned him. He ignored her and continued kissing, he approached her pussy and told her to spread her legs while spreading them for her. He kissed and licked on her, and without a word sucked her wetness up. Olivia immediately closed her eyes and curled her toes. She hadn't experienced anything like this, he acted as if her pussy was his last meal and ate every last thing. She began moaning his name, which only gave him more confidence to continue his deed. And he did. He pushed her legs back and licked a long line from her pussy to her ass and started eating there too. Olivia liked to consider herself experienced but never in her life had a man ate her ass, she wasn't against it, it just never happened. As shocked as she was when he began eating her ass, she enjoyed it. He teased at her asshole and went back to her pussy. Sticking his tongue in as far as it could go he started fingering her. "Cum for me baby, tell me how good this feels", fitz whispered to her over her moans. "Go ahead let go, I feel you tightening around my fingers just let go Livvy." And with that she did, all over his fingers and face and he wasted no time licking that up too. He came back to the top of the bed and plopped down beside her. "Huhhhh", he out a deep breath before laying on his side to look at her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was everything I thought it would be", Olivia said as she turned over to look at Fitz the next day. He didn't reply but the expression on his face told Olivia everything she needed to know. They had been friends for over 8 years, and reading each other was something that came with the territory. She quickly hopped out of the bed and searched for her clothes. Once she spotted them she frantically started putting them on. Fitz leaned up on his elbows and asked her what was wrong. Olivia always had this internal battle when it came to Fitz, does she ignore all the gestures and awkward conversations or does she face it head on? She had to admit that she was part of the problem because she admittedly flirted with him as much as he did with her, but when it got too serious Olivia always found an out. This time was different though, she was already naked literally, she mind as well get naked figuratively also.

So she asked him, "Why did you say you didn't want to ruin my relationship?"

"Because I don't", he replied curtly.

"But how would you?", she asked with an attitude. His short answer and tone instantly made her mad. Fitz was one of a kind, he knew how to bring her to her knees and how to aggravate her all within two minutes. Her boyfriend Justin often noticed this, and was actually jealous, although the three of them were friends and Fitz actually hooked them up together. Fitz took his time to reply because he knew what a hot head Olivia could be. He wanted to tread carefully because he knew she was on the verge of storming out.

"Olivia, I didn't mean it in any type of way, just forget I said it. Okay?" he said with a slight smile gesturing for her to come back to him.

"Whatever Fitz, I'm going to go, okay?", she replied mimicking him as she put on her jeans.

"Wait Olivia, don't leave. Why do you always do this?" he frowned at her.

"Why do I always do what?" she uttered, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Olivia could always forget how well Fitz knew her in return of her knowing him.

"This." he gestured between them. "Leave whenever we break through a wall. Anytime we get somewhere you run from it. Like the time you slept over and told me about your parents and I held you, but I woke up and you were gone." He said in tone that let her know she was hurting him while also taking a jab at her behavior.

"Fitz I can't talk about this anymore its exhausting, plus I have to meet Justin, my boyfriend, you know the guy YOU told me I should date." She said taking a jab back at him.

"You should date him, you won't date me", he said in a whisper but she heard him. "At least I approve of him unlike most of the assholes you date" he expressed to her.

"Oh here we go, Fitz, you're not my father you don't have to approve of the men I date" she said in a harsh tone.

"I do when I have to hear about the shit they do, then I have to go fuck them up for you. Your damn right I have to approve. And look at how long you and Justin lasted with my approval" he responded in the same tone.

"Lasted? Fitz your acting like we broke up, and you're talking to me like a child. This is your problem. Of course I wont date you when you ALREADY THINK YOU CONTROL ME! Imagine if we were in a relationship" she yelled at him.

"Whatever Olivia just leave to your boyfriend, how about I don't do anything for you anymore? How about if I don't even speak to you anymore?" he asked in almost a pleading way. He honestly could agree with her because this thing between them was exhausting.

"So you don't want to ruin my relationship, but ruining our friendship is okay with you?" she asked with an unsure voice.

"Livvy, it has been 8 long years almost 9, we finally have sex and this is your reaction? It was amazing to me, and of course I'm going to expect more from our friendship from it. I've been waiting so long for this moment. If you don't feel the same way I do, I don't think we need to be anything anymore." he suggested in a low tone.

"So that's it?" she asked with water in her eyes.

He couldn't respond, of course he didn't want to end their friendship but he also was done with her games. They both knew they should be together and she was just scared. He wanted her to fight for them like he's seen her fight for other men. Men who didn't deserve to be the ground she walked on, and here he was, her friend of 8 years, with her through everything and she couldn't even give him that decency. Her beautiful eyes were pleading with him, begging him to answer her, so he did.

"I guess so Livvy." He vocalized after his internal battle. And with that, she walked out of his apartment.

24 hours earlier

..

"Babe we should go see Fitz, we never hang out altogether anymore", Justin suggested. Looking at Olivia to see her reaction to the mention of Fitz' name.

"Yeah we should, I miss him I haven't seen him in a while", she lied. She knew he was watching her but she and Fitz were only friends. Justin had different ideas though. Since the last time they all hung out together he has been subliminally asking what the nature of her and Fitz relationship really was. She guessed it was because they were so close, but they had always been close. Thats how she met Justin in the first place so she didnt see the big deal.

"Okay, I'll call him and tell him we're going to come over later."

"Okay, what do you have planned for today besides that?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing much, just going to go to the gym and then grab some food. You want to come with me?" he asked back. Justin was a very handsome man, the gym treated him well. He was about 6 feet, and had a very toned body. His complexion was a little lighter than Olivias and he had the most beautiful hazel eyes. His hair was long and he looked like he came straight from India, although he's been in Providence, Rhode Island his whole life.

"No, I'm just going to take a nap I was up all night watching old episodes of 'The Sopranos', I'm pretty tired now", she lied again, she had just went to the gym with Fitz yesterday and she didn't want to overwork her body. But she loved The Sopranos so if he asked any follow up questions she had it covered. Lucky for her he didn't.

"Fine I'll see you later, I love you honey bunches of oats", he said as he walked out of the door. He had told Olivia he loved her many times but she never said it back. He usually just said it as he was leaving or hanging up the phone to avoid the awkwardness of not hearing it in return.

As soon as he shut the door to her apartment she dialed Fitz. Surprisingly, he didn't answer so she decided she would actually take that nap. While she was laying down clearing her mind she thought about why Justin had been acting so weird lately. They had been dating for about a year, and in the past few months something changed in him. He started questioning her and Fitz friendship and where they met and how they had been friends for so long and didn't do anything. Olivia originally chalked it up as him becoming jealous of their bond. They had formed a friendship so long ago and cemented it in that everyone believed they were a couple. It was hard for them to turn off the chemistry they had as people, even though Olivia often tried, for the sake of her relationship. But as of late, Justin has really been pushing her for info on what her and Fitz did and didn't do. She was pretty honest about their friendship, but lately she felt like she had to sneak around to be with her friend. She felt like her and Justin were slowly separating, but she believed it was because all her relationships usually lasted a couple of months. Maybe she was just getting bored with Justin.

She eventually fell asleep after her mind stopped racing, and was awoken hours later to her cellphone ringing. "Hello", she answered with a hoarse voice.

"What are you doing Livvy? I thought you and Justin were coming over. Why do you sound sleep?", Fitz said rather energized on the other end of the phone.

"We are, later", she replied in the same voice she started with.

"Wake up Livvy", Fitz sung to her. "It is later beautiful, now get dressed and come over I'm so bored."

"Okay, let me call Justin and we'll be there in an hour", she smiled into the phone at him singing to her. She then got out of the bed and looked at the clock, she had been sleep for 5 hours. She spoke aloud to herself that she must have been more tired than she thought. Right after she dialed Justin.

"Hello, where are you? Are we still going to Fitz house?", she said sounding a little more awake.

"Hey, yeah we are, I'm on my way to your house now. Are you dressed? I was just about to call you", he replied.

"No I just woke up, I need time to take a shower and put something on. I'll leave the door unlocked for you so you can just come in though. I'm going to get in the shower now."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

A little less than an hour later they were pulling up to Fitz apartment. He lived in a complex building and had fairly nice neighbors. It was kind of strange to Olivia because she knew he came from money and could afford to buy the complex, but she also knew he loved to be around people so she didn't make a big deal of it. They walked up to his door hand in hand and got buzzed in. Fitz greeted him at his house door, and asked how was their day today as they all sat in his living room.

"It was cool man, I went to the gym for a little then I put all the fat back on by eating Mcdonalds, you know a normal day for me", Justin replied first then looked to Olivia.

"Mine was fine, I relaxed, hung with Justin for a few, and then took a nap. So, very unproductive." She responded. "How about you Fitz?" she asked him.

"Ahh a little of this, a little that. I met this girl at the coffee shop today, we talked for a little and had a cup of coffee. She gave me her number and I actually decided to call, we talked on the phone for hours. That's why I missed your call earlier." He said looking at Olivia. She was a little jealous but also happy for him, "maybe this time she'll last" Olivia thought to herself. She wanted to hammer him with questions about this new girl and what they had discussed for hours but she knew it wouldn't look right with Justin there. Also she didn't want to add anything to his list of things to question her about, so she just asked the girls name. Providence was very small and Olivia thought she might've knew her.

"She's sexy, even her name is sexy. It's raquel."

"Sounds like rapunzel to me" Olivia joked. Her and Fitz both laughed but Justin didn't find it too funny. To him she sounded jealous.

"So are you going to take her out on a date Fitzy", Justin asked looking at Fitz rubbing Olivia's hand.

"I don't know, I might have to seeing I met her in a date like situation but I hate dates. I'd rather sit at home with a girl and watch old TV shows. But I definitely want to see her again so I gotta do what I gotta do" Fitz replied with a shrug of the shoulders. They sat there for a while joking and laughing while watching TV. Fitz decided he would cook for them and Olivia and Justin gave him a hand in setting up his table. After they ate the pasta Fitz made Justin's phone began to ring.

"Hello?", he answered, and listened to the other end for a few seconds.

"Okay, I'll be right there.", he said as he hung up his phone.

"Liv I have to go to work they need me, it's an emergency. I'm sorry. Fitz buddy I'll hit you up later, make sure my girl gets home safe." He kissed Olivia's cheek and he ran out the house. Olivia knew his job demanded him at random times and she didn't mind. As far as she was concerned, this gave her the opportunity to talk with Fitz.

"So this raquel girl, tell me about her", Olivia said in a hushed tone. Fitz looked at her and smiled. She always got this way whenever he found a new girl of the week. He figured she was jealous but she'd never admit it, but he knew she didn't want him to find a girl who will steal him away from her. He never lasted long with these girls he randomly met, Fitz said it was because he knows right of the bat if he has a longterm connection with them. He told Olivia once before that he's not going to waste his time in a relationship if they can't connect on all levels. So he met these random girls, charmed them, and bedded them. Then they were gone and two weeks later a new one was there.

"She's short, fairly light, ass for days, has this long black hair. There's something about her darkness that intrigues me." He replied.

"Fitz I'm more concerned if she has a good personality and if you connect with her, rather than her looks." she said in an annoyed tone.

"Hahaha, your jealous Livvy. It's okay we don't connect like I connect with you." He said to her.

"I'm not jealous. And why were use talking for hours if you don't connect? And why didn't you pick up my call because you were talking to your new flavor of the week?" she fired off at him.

"Sounds like jealousy to me. But because she has good conversation. And I knew if I picked up your call, I would've never clicked back over. Plus I can call you at anytime. I just met her I have to pace my calls with her." He answered with no problem.

"Sounds good Fitz. Anyways, what do you want to do tonight? I took a long nap and I'm going to be up all night, so you have to entertain me."

"I don't know what I want to do, but I do know I want a hug. You haven't seen me in twenty-four hours and you haven't hugged me yet since you been here. Come here." He gestured for her sitting at the other end of the table. She smiled at his antics. It was true though, whenever they seen each other they embraced one another as if it has been months since their last seeing. She got up and walked over to him. He stood up and pulled her in for a big hug and placed his head above hers. The hug lasted longer than a friendly hug does, but they always did. Fitz kissed the top of her head and told her she has nothing to worry about with this new girl, she wasn't going to steal him away. Olivia believed him, but she was scared he would find someone and their friendship would deteriorate.

They were still hugging after about a minute and Fitz slid his hands down to her butt. Olivia looked up at him in shock. Yeah they had groped each other before in playing games and play fighting but never in a scenario like this. Olivia knew Fitz wanted them to try dating at one point and she did too, but she was far too scared to lose their friendship. But today wasn't about a serious relationship, him feeling her up meant he wanted to have sex with her. They only came close to having sex one time, 2 years ago and it was stopped because of Fitz phone going off uncontrollably. Olivia figured it wasn't supposed to happen. Yet today, nothing was stopping them. He stared back at her eyes and went for a kiss. She didn't stop him and eventually joined in on kissing him back. The kisses quickly got heated and Fitz was hard instantly.

"Livvy your lips taste so good.", Fitz said inbetween kisses. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to his room and laid her on the bed. They continued kissing and Fitz looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Fitz asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia barely made it out of the door before tears started streaming down her cheeks. She had no idea what she got herself into, she finally took a leap of faith and it led to her friendship with Fitz ending. She still couldn't bring herself to regret doing it though. She never had her heart broke and she knew Fitz would break it. While she walked to her car she looked back at Fitz window and she could've sworn she seen him looking back at her but she had been crying so she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. Still she got in her car and didn't drive off, she sat in his parkinglot and dialed Justin.

"Hello?" She said with a shaky voice.

"Hey babe whats up? Where are you? What did you and Fitz end up doing last night?" He fired off questions at her not noticing she had been crying.

"I'm actually just leaving there now-"

"You slept at his house?" He said angrily.

"Yeah, I did. I don't know what your current obsession is with Fitz but its starting to annoy me." She said back just as mad. More mad that he didn't notice her crying.

"Obsession? I'm more concerned with what my girl is doing sleeping at another man's house. Is that not a legitimate reason for me to be concerned?" He asked.

"Fitz is my friend and has been for years. Also I can sleep where ever I please. Justin I do not have the energy to have this same argument again. I was calling to see if you were coming over today?" She asked trying to diffuse the argument brewing.

"No I dont think so, maybe you should stay at Fitz house seeing thats where your  
sleeping now." He said trying to continue it.

"Maybe I will." And with that she hung up on Justin.

She sat in silence for a few minutes deciding what she should do. She could go home and shower and lay in bed for the rest of the day, or she could go back into Fitz house like Justin suggested. Lastly, she could call her boyfriend back and try to work on their relationships rough patch. They all sounded like the right thing to do, yet because she was still in Fitz parking lot she decided to go back to his house.

She walked up to the front doors and got buzzed in. She then walked to his door and got his spare key from under his welcome mat. She walked in his house to see him in the kitchen cooking on the phone. She was instantly angered and hurt. They had just ended their friendship and he was in here on the phone cooking like nothing ever happened. She walked up to him from behind and took his phone off his ear and hung it up. He spun around so quickly he almost crashed into her.

"What are you doing! I was talking to my sister!, give me my phone I have to call her back", he yelled at her. She felt bad for hanging up on Francine but she was running on emotions.

"Here, sorry." She said handing it back to him.

"I'll call her back later. What are you still doing here? And why were you crying?" He asked innocently looking at her puffy eyes.

"I never left I was in the parking lot, I came to talk to you about us." She replied ignoring his crying comment. She never liked for Fitz to see her cry, whenever he did he would look so wounded like he wanted to cry too.

"What about us? How you don't value our friendship or should I say you always put your relationships before our friendship?" He started attacking her. She knew this wasn't going to be easy but she didn't expect this.

"I dont know what you want from me Fitz." She replied in an even tone.

"I want you to fight for us like you fight for your boyfriends. You think I'll be here forever so you don't have to fight for me but your wrong." He confessed to her looking in her sad eyes.

"I am fighting for us. You just ENDED OUR FRIENDSHIP, and here I am trying to fix this. You don't fight for us. You have some nerve asshole" she was getting angry now. Yeah fitz had always made the first moves and been her rock but she always finished things and was there for him equally.

"Im the asshole? Just leave. I dont want this to turn into a screaming match Livvy. Its clear were too toxic so lets just go our separate ways." He suggested.

"No. What's wrong with you? Why are you so willing to throw our friendship away  
all of a sudden?"

"Livvy I love you", Fitz said awaiting her reaction.

"I love you too Fitz, and I dont want to lose our friendship so why aren't you acting like you love me?" She replied quickly.

"How does someone act when they love you?" He asked giving her an out to their argument. She noticed it and instantly smiled.

"They embrace you with loving hugs. They forgive you for freaking out over amazing things because you are scared. They say 'I love you Olivia and I forgive you and I dont want to throw our 8 year friendship away over one argument' thats how they act." She replied walking towards him with every word.

"Is that right? So does that mean you forgive me for the things I said and you want hugs?" He asked back with a smirk. He really did love Olivia and knew she loved him too. He just wanted to hear her say it every once in a while and show it in times like this.

"Of course Ill forgive you, with one condition though. You can never threaten to throw our friendship away again! You almost broke my little heart Fitzgerald. Now give me a hug." She replied to him.

"Okay I won't threaten it again and I'd never break your heart. Also I'll forgive you on one condition too, you have to tell me you love me again. And mean it this time!" He said pulling her into a hug.

"I love you I love you I love you Fitgerald Thomas Grant III" she whispered to him while they were still hugging.

"I love you too Beautiful" he whispered back sweetly.

"Would you really never date me Livvy? Remember you told me you wanted to have  
my babies when we turned 33? Did you mean it?" He continued to whisper to her while they continued to embrace one another. Olivia loved Fitz hugs. It was a strong hug that conveyed all the love in the world.

"Of course I'd date you. When were old and gray and all we can do is complain we're gunna go get married. And I still want your babies at 33, so in 9 more years we'll have some kids running around." She replied in a joking manner.

"Good." He laughed.

"So tell me about this baby making procedure. Does this mean we're going to do what we did lastnight again?" He asked rubbing his erection into her stomach. They had been hugging the whole conversation and just the feel of her body turned him on.

She laughed at him and told him, "Yeah in another 9 years we'll have sex again."

"How about we have sex right now?" he asked in a husky tone.

"I'm not in the mood to have sex Fitz I need to unload my problems on you." She  
replied although she was lying, he turned her on too but right now she needed a friend. This was the nature of their friendship they had everything in common and could speak freely with trust in each other. So when one was going through something the other would listen and try to help. Olivia didn't know if she should talk about her relationship problems so soon with him but he was the only person she could talk to openly so she went for it.

"Fitz, lets make popcorn and watch The Sopranos on your couch." Olivia suggested.

"Better idea, how about we do it in my bed under the covers. Its kind of cold." He replied.

"Sounds great. Also Fitz, I told Justin I slept over lastnight." She said peeking at his reaction. A small smile crept upon his face and Olivia noticed it.

"What did he say?" Fitz asked nonchalantly.

"Oh the basics what did we do, blah blah blah maybe I should stay here, I think he's jealous. What should I do?" She asked innocently she really was battling with what she should do. She liked the thought of having a boyfriend and the things they did together but they didn't really connect and he didn't have what she was looking for in a partner.

"Maybe you should go check on him make sure his ego isn't bruised" He said lowly.

"But I'd rather watch this with you." She said back in a pouty way. They were laying in his bed cuddling, the same bed she had fucked him in.

"Then maybe you should take his advice and stay here. And break up with him", he  
whispered the last part.

"And what?" She asked knowing she heard him.

"Nothing Livvy. Just take his advice." He replied. Olivia shrugged it off. This was part of the reason she didn't take Fitz seriously. He never pushed her hand when it came to making things happen with the two of them. He always whispered things and then acted like he never said anything. She wished he would be more assertive in their relationship like she's seen him with random girls. She began to think of their actions last night and he was very assertive. When he pushed her legs back and went so deep in her, then began eating her pussy without warning, it was amazing. She found herself getting wet at the thought. She looked up at Fitz who was fixated on the TV. She decided she would try the "Just sex" thing with him again. So she turned her body around and looked into his eyes. Her eyes were dark and full of lust and Fitz instantly knew what was going on.

"Fitz I want you, but I'm petrified that sex will change the dynamic of our friendship." She spoke honestly with him.

"It's not going to change it Livvy, look at us were as normal as ever." He replied. But it wasn't the full truth. Yeah they still had the same connections and could talk about anything. Yet now that sex was involved they wanted each other way more and in random times. They always cuddled and watched TV together and nothing happened. Sex changed everything. But in a good way, he liked to think. She continued looking in his eyes for certainty and she found it. She quickly rolled on top of him and began straddling his waist. She was hoping he was already hard but this gave her a chance to return the favor. She slid down under the covers and removed his pajama bottoms with her teeth. He was semi hard, but she was going to bring him to a full erection. She picked his member up with her tongue and slid it into her mouth. He instantly groaned at her warm tongue touching him in this new way. She found herself grabbing his balls while licking his shaft up and down. She began kissing the head and kissed down to his balls. She started placing kisses and licks on them and then took one in her mouth. Then she did the same with the other. She was concerned she didn't hear  
anything from Fitz so he stopped. She came up from under the cover to see him gripping the sides of the bed with his eyes closed while he bit down on his lip. He still had tingles flowing through his body but his eyes opened when he noticed she stopped.

"Whats wrong? Why'd you stop Livvy?" He asked like a little boy getting his  
candy taken away.

"I didn't hear you so I wasn't sure if you were enjoying it." She replied in a  
hushed tone.

"Enjoying it is an understatement Livvy, look how hard you make me. I only get this hard for you. It almost hurts, its so hard." He told her in a deep smooth voice. And with that Olivia continued her deed. She didn't waste anytime, she instantly took all of him in her mouth and started bobbing up and down. She began to stroke his member while she sucked and then she felt his hands in her head. She continued sucking for what seemed like ever too her, and then took him out of her mouth. She grabbed his dick and put it between her titties, he loved what she was doing and instantly starting stroking up. With every stroke he hit her chin so she decided to put her head down and stick her tongue out. Now with every stroke he was hitting her tongue.

"Oh my god, Livvy I'm going to cum if you keep doing that." He warned her.

"Go ahead Fitz, cum on me, I want you too." She replied in a voice neither of them had noticed. She quickly dropped her titties and took him in her mouth again she started slowly and then sucked him fast. He grabbed the back of her head and started fucking her mouth. He didn't know if she could take all 9 inches of him but he was going to see what she could do. She swallowed him whole and he squealed. He pulled himself out her mouth and pulled her up from underneath the blanket. He turned her on her stomach and quickly got behind her. He placed himself in her and stroked a few times. He pulled out and let go all on her ass with a loud groan. She whimpered at the lost of contact.

"Oh my god, Livvy I cant believe you had that in you. Your a freak", he laughed as he plopped down beside her. She giggled at him then got on his lap.

"I hope your not done with me Fitz, I want you too fuck me again. Like you did last night, it was amazing. You're so big and you know exactly what to do with it." She said in a seductive voice looking into his eyes. She still had her clothes on although he was naked, she looked to him too see if he can do it and he nodded. She instantly started ridding her clothes. She removed everything and got on his lap to find his member growing hard again. She inserted him in her told him he would get hard by fucking her. He flipped them over and started fucking her roughly to make his member stand. Olivia loved it, his groans were turning her on more than she'd like to admit, she was thrusting her hips up to him with every stroke he made down. The sensation they were both feeling was like heaven on his bed. They felt as if they were melding into one another and becoming one. Olivia started moaning loud and Fitz kissed her to stifle them.

"Livvy say my name", he whispered in between grunts.

"Fitz, Fitz, Fitz", she panted for him. She honestly was already screaming his name in her head so to vocalize it made the both of them feel good.

"Yes, just like that" he replied to her.

"Fitz you feel so good, dont stop, your hitting my spot", she confessed to him. He continued the same stroke in the same place for her.

"Livvy your so wet and tight, is this all for me?" He found himself asking.

"Yessss, I only get this wet for you. Only for you, only for you Fitz", she continued confessing to him in between her loud moans. Fitz started licking on her face and began kissing down to her titties. He took one in his mouth and sucked hard on her nipple. He gave it a little bite and then gave the other one the same attention. He continued stroking her while doing this and felt Olivia coming apart under him. He legs were shaking, her pussy was gripping his dick, and she was scratching his back. He felt himself tingle while looking at his friend in this state. He started stroking harder and began to cum with her. They rode out their orgasms and then laid there out of breath. They both had a goofy smile on their face and Olivia suggested they take a nap, then a shower together. So thats what they did. It took all of 2 minutes for them to fall asleep. They were exhausted, between arguing and fucking they had no energy  
left. So they slept, arm in arm, back to stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Fitz woke up to Olivia in his arms. He took in the sight in front of him and decided right then and there he would make her his. He had this battle with himself before, but waking up to her in his arms sealed the deal. He wished he could wake up like this everyday. He leaned over her and slowly started placing kisses on her face. He started on her temple and then her forehead. He eventually made his way to her lips and kissed her multiple times.

"Livvy", he whispered then kissed her again.

"Livvy, wake up its been 3 hours." He said a little louder. She began to wiggle and he took that time to begin kissing her again.

"Fitz, how long have you been kissing me? I thought I was dreaming", Olivia said smiling looking up at him.

"Wake up pretty, do you have anything to do today?" Fitz asked her. He would let her sleep all day if she wanted but he couldn't let her miss work or any important appointments. So he asked before he decided to leave her alone.

"No, I'm off work for the rest of the week. I just want to sleep", she said back in a groggy voice.

"Okay then." He said as he got out the bed to shower. He made his way into the bathroom and Olivia made her way back to sleep.

Olivia woke up to Fitz in basketball shorts and socks playing his game. She figured he must have been playing with people online because he was talking into a headset. She wiped her eyes and made her way over to him.

"What are you playing? I'm hungry, cook for me? Please." She asked him in her best little girl voice. She loved when Fitz cooked for her. Partly because she couldn't cook herself, but also because he was an excellent chef. He wasn't to bad to watch in the kitchen either.

"Okay. I'll cook when this games over. What do you want to eat?" He asked her, never taking his eyes off the flat screen TV.

"I want rice, stuffing and baked chicken." She told him with a slight smile.

"Oh, your really hungry today huh? Okay, take the food out for me." He told her, laughing at her specific taste. Olivia decided she would take the food out and then take a shower seeing as though Fitz took one without her. She didn't have any clothes at his house but she would just wear his. She got in the shower and began thinking about her past two days with Fitz. She could feel a shift in their friendship and she honestly liked it. She wanted them to be more than friends and she blamed Fitz for not making it happen. But in all honesty, she always had a boyfriend. Thinking of boyfriends brought her thoughts to Justin. By this time she knew she was going to break up with him. She was more worried about when and how she would do it. She wondered if she could use him to push Fitz' hand. She washed herself one more time and then got out the shower.  
She walked into Fitz room and went through his drawers to find something to wear. When she found a T-shirt and some boxers she made her way into his kitchen. Once she got in the hallway she smelled the food.

"Umm, this smells good. How much longer will it take?" She asked Fitz who was standing over the stove. He quickly turned around and smiled at her in his clothes.

"You look good kid. Stealing my stuff, huh?", he totally blanked on the food question.

"Not stealing just borrowing. I'll give it back. Stop staring and tell me about the food", she said blushing.

"No, keep it. It looks way better on you. The food will be done in an hour I started not to long ago and the chicken has to bake." He told her still looking her up and down in his clothes. He was lost in his thoughts. He assumed it would be a battle to get her to forget her fears and be with him but her doing things like this eased his mind. They were so domestic already and he just wanted them to bask in it.

"Have you talked to your boyfriend yet?" He asked out of no where.

"No, do you think I should call him? Should I try to make it work with him?" She asked trying to figure out his reaction.

"Yes, and no." He answered honestly.

"Why no?" She asked him.

"Because Livvy its clear your bored with him, you just don't want to hurt him. So call him and see how he's feeling now and then break up with him in person." He told her looking into her eyes.

"Your annoying. Why are you in my mind? Just cook the food and I'll handle my stuff" she said laughing then walked out of the room to call him.

* * *

"I broke up with him", Olivia said looking at Fitz with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying Livvy?", Fitz asked feeling immediately softened at her sad look.

"He called me everything but my name and it's all true Fitz. Look at what I've done to him. I cheated and broke his heart, now we're both unhappy." Olivia replied. Fitz was a little taken back by her response because they had such a good time together since they woke up. He knew she was sad at some point today but he thought he made her happy. He decided that this wasn't about him and decided to focus on the sad girl in front of him.

"You want to eat and talk about it?", Fitz asked looking at Olivia. She was now in a funk. It only took her a few minutes to sink into her sadness. Sometimes Fitz felt like she was most comfortable in complete sadness. He thought back to the first time he saw her in one of these, in all honesty it was a lot worse. Her parents had died on their way to pick her up from the library and Fitz seen her take the tragic phone call. It was almost instant how fast she broke down in his arms, but there was also a sense of peace to her being so sad. Fitz hated it so he tried his best to brighten up her days when she got into these funks.

"No, I'm not in the mood to eat anymore." Olivia replied looking at the floor.

"Are you serious Olivia? You asked me to make you all of this, now you don't want to eat because you broke up with an asshole?", Fitz was visibly angry now. He tried to reel it in but Olivia was being really dramatic about something she wanted to do.

"Fitz, I'm not in the mood to eat or argue with you, can't you just accept that?", Olivia asked getting equally mad.

"Yeah, sure Olivia. So what are you going to do now?" Fitz asked giving her just what she wanted.

"I'm going to go home and lay down. I'll call you later." Olivia said making her way to the door. Fitz couldn't believe what was happening. He watched her walk out his house still in his clothes. He knew he should be letting her have time alone and call her later but he couldn't let her have the same control over him that she continued to have over everyone. So when she left, he called Raquel.

* * *

"Hello?", Fitz answered his phone laughing.

"What are you doing?", Olivia asked confused at the noise in his background. She assumed he was playing the game or something like he always is when she calls. Fitz excused himself from his dinner date with Raquel, and went into his bedroom.

"Hey, you feeling better?", Fitz asked once it was quiet.

"Yeah I just needed a nap, I don't know why I always take my problems out on you. I wanted to break up with him then was angry at the outcome. I knew it wouldn't be peaceful. Where are you?" Olivia asked noticing it got really quiet.

"I'm at home having dinner with Raquel", Fitz replied in an uneven tone. He couldn't help but feel like he was cheating in some way. He had all but confessed his undying love to Olivia and now he was telling her he was eating the dinner he cooked for her with another woman. He waited for her response in silence while he paced back and forth in his room.

"Oh, okay. Well I just called you because I said I would. I'll talk to you when ever. Bye Fitz." Olivia replied sounding slightly hurt.

"Wait Livvy, don't hang up I want to talk about us." Fitz said trying to redeem what they had become in the past 48 hours.

"We can talk about it at another time." Olivia said as she hung up on Fitz. He made his way back to Raquel and immediately apologized to her for leaving her in his kitchen unattended. He continued his dinner, talking and laughing with Raquel. Every now and then his mind drifted to Olivia but he decided to lay in the bed he made. He called Raquel over and he was going to finish what he started.


	5. Chapter 5

Fitz excused himself from the table and walked to his door after he heard loud bangs. He was still with Raquel and it seemed like they kept being interrupted. They had ate dinner, talked and watched a movie on his couch and this was the third interruption. Fitz was enjoying her company and was glad he had called her over but the universe obviously thought different. He opened his front door and the blood immediately drained from his face. In front of him was Olivia who looked like she was on a mission. She didn't wait for him to invite her in and walked right past him. She seen Raquel sitting on the couch and decided to join her.

"Hi.", Olivia said to her in the most polite way with a smile plastered on her face. She had built her confidence up to interrupt his date and she wasn't going to blow it. She had a plan and was ready to execute it.

"Hey, I'm Raquel. Fitz' friend. And you are?" Raquel replied confused at why another girl was here in the middle of her and Fitz evening.

"I am Olivia, Fitz' girlfriend. I'm glad you said friend because I was confused for a second." Olivia replied with the same smile on her face. Fitz made his way over to them and wasn't sure if he should say anything. He was enjoying his time with Raquel but he liked seeing Olivia claim him as hers. So he sat back and watched the exchanged between the two.

"Girlfriend? He's never mentioned a girlfriend to me. We just had a date. I'm confused." Raquel said looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Fitz, tell her." Olivia replied looking Fitz in the face. She had this stern look that told Fitz he better make a decision now. Did he want her or did he want Raquel? He had the choices right in front of him and he had to make one. He weighed his options. He liked the newness of him and Raquel, yet the familiarity he had with Olivia outweighed it.

"I'm sorry. I should walk you out. I hope I didn't lead you on. I was just being friendly, I know your new here so I wanted to be a gentleman. I really do want to continue our friendship." Fitz said as he stood up and began to walk Raquel out.

"No thanks." Raquel said as she stormed out. Fitz turned around to see Olivia smiling but she had a look on her face of determination.

"Why are you smiling? What was that? Girlfriend? One minute we're friends, next we're fuck buddies. Now your my girlfriend? Explain this to me." Fitz said with a confused look on his face. Olivia immediately went from 1 to 10.

"You want me to explain something to you? How about you explain to me how not even 24 hours after I leave, your with another girl? And you complain about how I handle my emotions." Olivia nearly screamed in an annoyed tone.

"What do you expect me to wait forever for you to come around? I've waited long enough. You decided to leave and I wanted company so I got some." Fitz replied exhausted with their arguing. As of late all they had done was argue. They always had a small banter between the two of them but nothing like this. Fitz was beginning to think sex really did ruin their friendship. He didn't want to lose Olivia over anything and if erasing the memory would get them back to normal he was willing to do that.

"Whatever Fitz. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I've never asked you to wait for me. I called myself your girlfriend because I wanted her to leave. You're the one who said you wanted to talk about us, was I supposed to wait until after you fucked her to talk?" Olivia said to Fitz now standing up. Fitz slightly laughed at her response. He knew she was jealous and the thought of him fucking someone else must've bothered her. He decided now was a better time than ever to talk about them.

"Okay, let's talk." Fitz replied taking her by the arm into his room.

"Let's sit and talk. But we have to set rules before we start. My rule is no leaving, not in the middle of our discussion and not at the end. If we're  
friends, you stay." Fitz said once they were sitting on his bed looking at each other.

"Okay, my rule is you can't tell me how I feel or how I should react." Olivia replied.

"That's all I have. You want to start?" Fitz asked looking to Olivia for approval. She nodded, and the conversation started.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz had talked for what seemed like hours. They came to the conclusion that they would work on transforming their relationship from friends to lovers. They knew it would be hard to take their time seeing as they already had sex, but they would try their hardest. They decided they would go on dates and only with each other. Fitz knew how jealous Olivia could be and she knew how territorial he could be, so they decided it was for the best. They were sitting in Fitz bedroom and he felt this sensation come over his body while looking at Olivia. It started in the pit of his stomach and then went to his groin area. He moved closer to his Livvy and looked in her eyes.

"Can we start our 'taking it slow' thing tomorrow?" Fitz asked grabbing on her thigh.

"Why Fitz? We can start today. Right now. I want you to woo me." Olivia replied placing her hand on top of his and biting her lip.

"Woo you? Livvy, I've wooed you for years. That's why you love me now. Let me just get a taste." Fitz asked, his voice laced with sex.

"Fitz", Olivia whispered in his ear.

"Yes Livvy?", Fitz asked pulling on her pants.

"I want you to woo me", Olivia whispered to him. She was struggling with her mind and her panties. She honestly wanted to let him do what ever he wanted to her but she needed him to earn it. She wanted to treat this relationship like any other one she had. She always made the guys woo her and then she eventually gave in. Fitz had another mindset though. He knew he wanted her and he was going to get what he wanted. He pulled her pants down with her underwear attached. Without warning he put his face on her pussy. He pulled her on top of him and told her to ride his face.

"I'll woo you Livvy, ride my face like you're in a rodeo." Fitz spoke from underneath her.

"Your pussy is so beautiful Livvy. I'm glad only I can have it. I don't want you to ever show anyone else this, okay?" Fitz kept talking to her.

"Fitz, you wanted it and I'm giving it to you, can you stop teasing me please?" Olivia replied. His voice breathing on her pussy was sending her body into a frenzy. She needed him to stop teasing and start eating. She realized she was literally sitting on his face and decided to take action. She began riding his face as he asked. He was making love to her sensitive area, she felt like he was French kissing it while sucking all the juices out. He kept tonguing her while he grabbed her behind. He pushed her closer to his face and she was sure he couldn't breathe. She moaned out his name as she reached her peak and Fitz flipped her over knowing she was going to cum in his mouth. He spread her legs wide and continued to suck her juices. He placed a finger in her where his tongue was swirling and told her keep riding. She obeyed and her pussy tightened on both his finger and tongue and Fitz licked her finishing's away.

"I want you to do that everyday for the rest of my life." Olivia said coming down from her high.

"You want to be with me for the rest of your life?" Fitz asked smiling. Olivia returned his smile and decided to change the subject.

"So when are you taking me on our first date? Where are we going to go?" Olivia asked.

"I'll plan it out and we can go sometime this week. It'll be amazing. Brace yourself Livvy. I know you love me but before you know it you'll be _in love_ with me." Fitz told her with a wink.

"Oh please, you've never even had a real girlfriend you don't know anything about being in love." Olivia replied laughing his comment off.

"Yes I do. Remember Jessie? She was in love with me. And Carla too." Fitz replied feeling confident.

"And what about you? You've never been in love. Not to my knowledge anyways." Olivia asked looking into his eyes.

"No, not yet. I guess I'm one of the lucky ones." Fitz replied. Olivia knew he had a hint of sadness to him. He felt like he was missing out on real love. She knew he would fall in love with her and she was going to make it great.

"Well, you're going to fall in love with me and it is going to be great." Olivia said smiling at Fitz.

"Yeah, it'll be great alright." Fitz replied letting out an exaggerated breath.

"Just don't break my heart." Fitz added before he pulled Olivia into his arms.

"Don't worry , I wont." Olivia replied with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Fitz woke up to what he thought to be Olivia in his arms, which actually turned out to be a pillow. He immediately sat up and looked around to see if he seen any of her clothes in his room. When he didn't find anything, he searched for his cellphone and dialed her number.  
"Livvy, where are you? Where did you go?" Fitz asked.

"I'm at home, good afternoon sleepy head. What are you doing today?" Olivia replied nonchalantly.

"I don't know yet, I have work tonight, I want to see you though. Are you doing anything today? Come over." Fitz more so told Olivia than asked her.

"I have a few errands to run and then I'll come over. Please don't make me sit there while you play the game Fitzgerald." She replied. Fitz laughed at her and they said their goodbyes.

Fitz knew he was going to ask Olivia on a date today but he wanted to ask in person. He decided he would get her flowers and try his hand at wooing her. He didn't know exactly what he wanted to do on their date but he would call it a surprise and figure out the details later. For now he decided to take a shower. He wanted to get in a good groove so he decided to put on some music. His neighbors usually complained but he didn't care. He was thinking about moving anyway. He blasted Frank Sinatra and headed for the shower singing "You Make Me Feel So Young". While washing his hair, Fitz thought of taking her out for dinner and a show. He had heard that a late night comedy show was coming to his town this week and he contemplated on bringing her there. They could eat and get a few laughs in. It's not so romantic but it will be funny and relaxing. Or he could take her to a carnival that was going on during the day. He knew she was afraid of heights but it could still be fun in some sort of way. On his last rinse he wondered if he should just ask Olivia what she wanted to do. He would usually go to her for advice on girls but are the rules still the same when she is the girl? He was thoroughly confused and hungry. He stepped out of the shower and dried his body. He began thinking of the previous nights he had with Olivia and could still feel her kissing on his neck. He looked in the mirror and noticed she left him a marking. He slightly smiled then put on his robe and flip-flops and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Olivia was on her way to go shop with her other best friend Abby. She didn't know Abby as long as she knew Fitz but they were still close. Olivia introduced them to one another and they have spent many days together. Olivia knew they didn't exactly see eye to eye, so she appreciated them both for putting her before their opinions of one another.

"So, I have something to tell you." Olivia said to Abby. She immediately gave Olivia a side-eye and asked her what happened.

"I kind of sort of had sex with Fitz. A couple of times in the past few days." Olivia said in an innocent way. Abby's eyes popped open and her jaw dropped.

"I remember asking you a bunch of times if you and Fitz had something going on and you always told me no. What the hell happened?" Abby said completely shocked. She knew they were best fiends and obviously complemented each other in the best ways but she thought her and Olivia had an honest rapport. So she was shocked to just be hearing about this.

"Well, you know we've been friends for forever, we've always had a connection but the timing was never right and we both didn't want to ruin the friendship." Olivia said taking a breath to sort out her thoughts.

"But lately, I don't know what's taken over Fitz. He introduced me to Justin, and around the time I told him I had sex with Justin he changed. In a good way though. More dominant in his ways, a lot more flirting, and wanting to do things people in relationships do." Olivia said reminiscing on the things they've done in these past few months.

"So what? He got jealous about his friend having you and decided to take you back? That still doesn't explain how you guys ended up having sex." Abby said interested in how it actually happened.

"Well, with all the flirting and hanging out a lot more than normal it was obviously easier to go down that road. So a couple of days ago Justin and I went over his house. Long story short Justin left and I ended up in Fitz bed. I broke it off with Justin and now Fitz and I are trying to be more than friends." Olivia rushed the last part.

"Whoa, I just seen you last week. Your life is way to exciting. How did all this life changing shit happen within like four days?" Abby asked laughing a little.

"How was the sex?" She added quickly.

"It was. . ." Olivia stopped and smiled.

"It was everything I thought It'd be. I mean, by far the best I've ever had. And you know I've had my little slut phase." Olivia joked.

"So when are you seeing him again?" Abby asked.

"Today, when I leave here. So let's hurry up and get some things so I can go." Olivia smiled.

* * *

Fitz had gotten dressed and went out to get some flowers. He order enough to send some to her house and he got some to give her on his own. He figured while he was out he should buy himself something too. He walked down the street and seen a clothing store. He went in and got himself some jeans, a T-shirt, and a cardigan. He also decided to get some Sperry's for himself then he seen some heels for woman. He wondered if it would be weird to buy her shoes. He knew her size and he knew what she liked because he's seen her wardrobe before. Yet he wondered if it would be crossing a line. He decided to do it and looked to see if they had red bottoms in the store and as soon as he looked to the left he seen a rack of them. He couldn't choose which ones to get because they all looked like her style. He looked in his wallet to see how much cash he had left or if he should just pay with his card. He knew he was going to spend a lot of money on the shoes and went for his card. He grabbed two pair and walked to the register. He left the store with a smile on his face. He patted himself on the back in his mind and headed home.

Olivia decided to go home and put her stuff away before she went to Fitz'. She had brought an outfit for their date she knew was coming. She reached her door and saw a 2 dozen roses and a note. She immediately smiled and read the note.

"Livvy, 2 dozen roses isn't enough, if you'll let me, I will give you much more. FTGIII"

She picked up her flowers and headed in her house. She put them in water and put her clothes in her bedroom. She was hungry but she decided she would ask Fitz to cook for her. She walked out her house and made her way to Fitz'.

"Hello, Fitz are you home? I don't see your car." Olivia said through her cellphone.

"I'm on my way. Just let yourself in. You know where the key is." Fitz said and waited for her okay. He hung up the phone and drove faster to get to his house.

Olivia let herself in and went straight to the kitchen. She found Fitz left overs from earlier and warmed herself up some. She sat at the table and began to eat. Fitz walked in with a bunch of bags and looked to the left to see Olivia eating. He walked straight to his room and put the bags down. He pulled out the flowers and put them behind his back. He then walked over to Olivia with a grin on his face.

"Thank you for the flowers you sent to my house. They were really beautiful Fitz." Olivia said in a seductive tone.

"You're really beautiful." Fitz said as he pulled more from behind his back.

"Will you go on a date with me Livvy?" He asked smirking waiting for her response. She looked pleased at his efforts and rose to her feet. She took the flowers and sat them on the table. She then began kissing on his face. First his nose, "Of course", then his cheeks, "I will go on", then his bottom lip, then the top, "a date with you". She looked in his eyes and he chucked at her. "You smell and taste like syrup."

"What else do I taste like?" She asked grinning at him.

"Don't start with me Livvy" he said as he picked her up, and she giggled.

"I got you more stuff. It's in my room, on the bed." Fitz said looking in her eyes. He gently kissed her lips and sat her down.

"More stuff? Fitz your spoiling me." She said. He simply took her too his room.

"I'm wooing you. You're gonna love this more than any amount of flowers. I promise." Fitz said opening the door for her.

"Oh my god Fitz! Oh my god!" She said running to the shoes he had put on display on his dresser. He leaned on the doorway and smiled at her reaction. He decided he might buy her shoes more often if this is how happy they made her.

"I was actually hesitant about buying them, I didn't know if it would be weird." He admitted.

"No Fitz, this is amazing. I'm surprised they're really cute. I have stuff I can wear with these and everything. You are the best. Come over here." She replied. He walked over to her slowly and wondered what she was going to do.

"Thank you Fitz." She said as she jumped up on him. She wrapped her legs around him and started kissing behind his ear.

"Livvy, I know you're excited but do you really want to do this? I thought we agreed to take things slow?" Fitz replied to her antics.

"We did agree. But you broke the agreement yesterday, now its my turn. After this we'll take it slow." Olivia replied in a whisper still kissing on his neck and ear. She rubbed her fingers slightly over his hickie and kissed down on it.

"I love your ears. They get so red as soon as I start touching you." Olivia whispered running her hands through his hair. Fitz chuckled at her admission. He noticed how red his ears got too, it was sudden and an indication of how fast she could turn him on.

"Well I love your lips. They're so big and inviting. And once I start sucking on them, they swell up. It's so sexy Livvy." He replied. Laying her on the bed.

"I love your arms. Your such a strong man. You lift me and take control of my body. It turn me on Fitz." Olivia said grabbing his hand and placing it on her wetness.

"You see what you do to me with no effort?" She continued.

"Umm hmm" he replied rubbing circles on it. "What do you want me to do Livvy? Tell me how you want it." He said in a hoarse voice.

"I want you to take me on my hands and knees. Can you do that?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"Of course, anything you want. Anything you could ever want I will give you. All you have to do is ask Livvy."

"Okay Fitz." She said and he felt like she was brushing off his admission. He lifted her face and told her again.

"Seriously Livvy, anything you want. Ask me and I will move heaven and earth to get it for you. Your eyes are so beautiful." He told her and then kissed her deeply.

"Okay, turn over." He told her while flipping her over.

* * *

"What time do you have work today?" Olivia asked Fitz.

"I go in at 11. I'm doing the overnight shift." He replied.

"Oh okay. So I can stay a little while longer? While you get ready and things." She asked.

"Of course. You can stay when I leave if you want. Id love to come home to you in the morning." Fitz replied with a wink.

"Ha, your funny. I'm not staying here alone. I have my house for that. I will stay til you leave though." She replied with a wink.

"You want to take a shower with me?" Olivia asked him.

"No, I want to smell you while Im at work. I'm not taking a shower. I'll take one in the morning." He replied seriously.

"Fitz, that's nasty. Take a shower with me. I'll spray you with my perfume and you can smell that all night." She replied.

"Livvy, I want to smell the inside of you." He said looking at her with a smirk knowing it would gross her out.

"Fitz, I'm asking you for something. Move the earth to do it." She replied smirking back.

"Ha. Good one. Alright, come on. Let's get in the shower." Fitz said laughing at her ways.

"Yay! So, when's our date? ." She asked excited.

"The next day we both have off we can go out. When is your next day off? Mine is Friday." He replied.

"Friday is good for me too." She replied.

"Okay so you can come sleep over on Thursday and we can spend all Friday together." He offered.

"Sleep over on Thursday? Your supposed to pick me up for our date at my house." She replied giggling at his facial expression.

"Livvy, it's not a normal date. It's a date day. You can sleep over and our date day will start as soon as we wake up. It'll be fun." He replied.

"Okay Fitz, I can't wait." She replied stepping into the shower. He stepped in after her and they washed one another. Fitz wondered why he didn't take a shower with her sooner. Her washing him was something he could get used too. This whole  
thing was something he could get used too. He hoped she felt the same.


End file.
